Uncontrolled peer-to-peer (“P2P”) distribution of content is widespread today and results in a significant loss of revenue to content owners. Controlled peer-to-peer sharing using digital rights management (“DRM”) technology would enable content owners to protect their rights while potentially providing users with the freedom to share and distribute content. Content owners would benefit from viral distribution of their content via increased sales.
Systems and methods are presented for facilitating the sharing of electronic content, including systems and methods for controlled peer-to-peer sharing of electronic content using DRM technology such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/583,693, filed Oct. 18, 2006 (“the '693 application”), and/or the service orchestration technology described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/863,551 (Publication No. 2005/0027871) (“the '551 application”) (the contents of both the '693 application and the '551 application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety), such that the original rights specified by a content creator/owner are preserved while enabling users to share and distribute content. It will be appreciated that these systems and methods are novel, as are many of the components, systems, and methods employed therein.